


A Piece of Sky

by SwiftSnowmane



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode V: Empire Strikes Back, Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Anakin's fall, Bespin duel, Fan Poetry, Father and Son, Force Bond (Star Wars), Gen, Luke POV, Poetry, The Skywalker Saga, Unconditional Love, Vader's redemption, the barest flicker of persistent light, true self
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 11:37:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10966425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwiftSnowmane/pseuds/SwiftSnowmane
Summary: Luke calls his father back to the light.





	A Piece of Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my Star Wars blog, [here](https://the-far-bright-center.tumblr.com/post/158039448917/father-i-may-be-falling-through-clouded-skies).

~ 

 

Father,

I may be falling  
through clouded skies,  
broken  
and bloodied,  
weighted  
with the horror  
of unholy revelation,  
but it is you  
who fell long ago  
from far greater heights.

Father,

you may be standing  
against the faded stars,  
shackled  
and suffering,  
bowed  
beneath the burden  
of long-held darkness,  
but it is I  
who blaze  
with undimmed light.

Let go  
of your hate,  
Let go  
of your fear,  
Let go  
of your shrouded lies,  
and I promise –

I will be there  
I will catch you

and together  
we will find  
our own piece of sky.

 

 

~


End file.
